Various applications require sealing off a first compartment relative to a second compartment in a structure, for example, where the first compartment is pressurized while the second compartment is non-pressurized. One such application is a launcher shell 100 illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, wherein the munition is stored in a first pressurized compartment 120 and associated electronic components may be located in a second non-pressurized compartment 140. An opening 135 in second non-pressurized second compartment 140 provides access to the electronic components located therein. The electronic components in second compartment 140 may be electrically coupled to the munition in first compartment 120 via electric cables. These electric cables pass through an opening 155 in a bulkhead 150 disposed between first compartment 120 and second compartment 140. A munition adapter 210 is coupled to the munition and is securely fastened to bulkhead 150, thereby covering opening 155. One conventional approach is to use a number of bolts to secure the munition adapter 210 to the bulkhead 150. Bolts may be received by aligned apertures 222, 224 in bulkhead 150 and adapter 210 respectively. A sealing element 230 is disposed between adapter 210 and bulkhead 150, thereby sealing first compartment 120 relative to second compartment 140. However, such an approach is labor and time intensive and does not permit quick installation and removal of the munition from the launcher 100. Still further, such bolts or other fasteners have to be accessed through second compartment 140. Furthermore, there is no simple method to determine whether all the bolts or other fasteners are appropriately secured. Alternative sealing and latching mechanisms permitting quick installation/removal while providing access to generally centrally located cables emanating from the munition adapter are, therefore, desirable.